User talk:Miker5825
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fish Wrangler Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Holy Liberator Quests page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jasman (Talk) 09:33, December 21, 2009 How to make Tables Hi, I'm just wondering if anyone could tell me how to make tables, sort of like the ones used in the fish pages (eg Miny Fish). Thanks for your help : ) Miker5825 09:33, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Resource template Hi Mike, Thanks for your efforts here, but pleased could you hold off from doing anymore resources in this style. :(a) The colour selection you have used is lurid to say the least and will have to certainly change. :(b) The method you have chosen to use to represent the different attracted/repelled fish is not the most efficient/elegant. :© This template only works for attractants and repellents - which is only half of the resources out there. :(d) No consideration has been yet applied as to how the template could be used to minimise maintenance (forward looking to how it could be used to auto-generated the fish entries or vice versa). Essentially if there was a need for representing the resources in this way, I'm not sure this template is way it should be done. In addition, implementing resources with a template should mean eliminating the descriptions on the resources page as duplication should be removed. This will ultimately have a knock on effect on updating all links out there. To save any unncessary effort, it would be good to understand how this is expected to be implemented before any wholesale changes are made. Apologies if this will mean a lot of wasted effort on your behalf, but lack of feedback on your efforts on the template wasn't intended as agreement on it - more that I hadn't had time to properly review it. Regards, Jasman 07:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Jasman, :Thanks for your feedback :P. Sorry about the difficulty I must have caused through implementing my changes. I had decided to be bold, and implement it. :I hope that we can collaborate and make some resource pages. Of course, I am not an advanced wiki editor, so I could do any easy, repetitive footwork, and you the more intricate code writing. But why not keep the resource pages until the new resource template is written (albeit changing the colour)... what harm will it cause? :Thanks, miker5825 07:36, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I won't be deleting anything, but having been through the painful loop once of having to amend all instances after changing a template, I do try to plan out how the template will be used as much as I can - and try to warn others of the same - before launching into any edits. Just lessons learnt and all that. I wouldn't want these pages linked to just yet however until the look is 'fixed'. ::My biggest concerns with this is :::(a) Maintenance - the way in which the template is currently coded means that if there is ever a resource with more than 5 attracted fish or 10 repelled, then every page would have to amended (also curious as to why you felt there was a need to split the affected fish into different parameters and didn't just go with the method already implemented in the resource template that is used on the main resource page?) :::(b) The impact to the main resource page, in terms of how it should be restructured (which was currently under consideration anyway), what to do with the other 'resources' and the various links that all need to be updated (which is a necessary evil, but one I was putting off for when I could devote more time and effort to the task). ::B) would have to be done regardless of the template implementation - its just one of those things. A) means that every resource will need to be refactored into the new implementation - whatever that turns out to be. ::I would also ask what benefit you see from having every attractant/repellent in its own page as to the current style? Just curious. ::Jasman 08:10, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah... RE: a), I just tested that out(by deleting the attracts5 on a page, then previewing it), and noticed that the variable thingy showed up on the page. I can definitely see that becoming a problem if there was a resource with more then the template holds. I split up the fish so that it would be easier for people who don't know wiki markup to contribute to the pages, because they are all pretty self-explanatory, but I now realise it could easily become a great inconvenience. :::Considering your second point, it could remain in place, and link to the resource's individual pages; be made into more of an overview, so people can browse through all the resources and click on the picture/name of any for more information, similarly to the rogue galleries of fish; or it could be removed altogether. Personally, I think making it into a gallery of resources, with some bare-boned info for each, linking to the more detailed pages would be best. :::For your last point, I think they should each have their own page because the Resource page is getting very long, and some resources can be difficult to find. It also would mean that all the resources could be easily found using the wiki search function. At the moment, if you search for a resource, you might be lucky and have it at the top of the search results, but it will most probably be a few places down. When you click on the Resources link in the results, you are not automatically brought to the section that has the resource you searched for, but the top of the page. Many lazy wranglers would take that to mean that the resource isn't on the page(Take this search, for example: Vial of Bile vs. Muchies). If they all had their own page, it would be much easier to find. :::I also thought it would be a logical choice, as every other thing you have access to in the game has its own page, such as fish, poles, boats, chum, islands etc. Resources seem to be the next major step to helping make the wiki a complete guide to the game, giving in depth information on every aspect of game-play. :::Finally, the information that can be included doesn't have to be shortened to prevent the page from becoming gargantuan, as is slowly happening to the resource page. :::So there you go, all of my reasoning in one (much larger then expected) rant. Thanks for taking the time to read my opinion and respond - I appreciate it! :::miker5825 10:22, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::On the first point, the fish pages had this issue with islands, poles, etc. In the end, I felt it was just easier to have a single parameter with the line break tag to split them. The 'advantage' of removing wiki markup is an interesting debate - if anyone is editing any other page and they wanted to link to another page, they would need to know sufficient markup anyway. Maybe its just me, but consider the two examples below; personally I find the second example much more unwieldy than the first. ::::I would agree that a table of resources with links to the individual pages is probably the way to go. The question then comes what happens to the other resources as they won't fit that template. That is why the attractants/repellents were not extracted to individual pages when they were refactored into the current ResourceInfo template. I believe it is better to have a holistic solution than implement something piecemeal, but I didn't have the time to consider how to tackle this. Any suggestions? ::::Jasman 11:31, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah - my template definitely looks more complex, but, I think, it is probably easier for non-regular wiki editors, and holds(slightly) more info :P. And if you only look at the one attraction thing, which is all the other one has, they are relatively comparable... :::::It has the external link, a spot for uses for the non-attractant/repellent resources(more on that later), and the gold cost. Also, because it is on its own page, I didn't think the size mattered too much. But of course, I am going to be slightly biased to my own idea :P. Oh and of course, there is this other choice... Boo Juice. I think Seleina may have created that :). Also, I do see your point about it looking too big, among the many other points. I have noticed that all of the fish say what they are attracted to/repelled from on their pages. Is there some sort of way that could be extruded on to the resource page? Then, as you said, it lowers the amount of maintenance necessary. :::::In regard to the other resources, I did include the 'uses' variable. If you say write that it reduces wait time, or gives two additional skips, I thought you could elaborate in the Notes section. If you leave the attracts and repels sections blank, they disappear :) :::::You have definitely been giving very valid points, and I have definately come to realise that my template has a few flaws. :::::Awaiting your reply, :::::miker5825 12:34, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::PS. I will probably head to bed soon. If I do before I have time to reply to you, I will make sure I reply first thing in the morning! I just had a thought. What about if we have the same general template for each type of resource, but with modifications so that we can include the information relevant to each one. Ads they could say what sort of a resource they are on the individual pages(note the second row on each of my examples). Here is a very basic example of what could be three different styles of templates, Attractants/Repellents, Quest Resources and Special Resources. They each would be similar, and could be called something like , , and . I think that this would be the easiest way to go, as trying to get all the different options onto one template would be too dificult. So, that's what I think we should do, what does everyone else think? Of course, the actual ones would look more like this, these ones are just to give you more of a visual interpretation of what I'm thinking, which is to have different templates for different sorts of resources. miker5825 11:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Fish pages If they were broken in the lookup files, its because the categories were added manually. They are automatically added by the template itself. I have deleted the ones I found - they should work fine now. Jasman 11:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Aha, so it didn't fix itself! Did I tell you, it is great having you back Jasman, fixing my mistakes :) :Thanks!!! :miker5825 11:18, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ps. I am about to add the new fish to the Farovia FIsh summary and the fish of ***, just to keep you informed :) ::And back in the nick of time I see :-) Only joking, I see you have been doing a grand job. ::Thanks - was away for a bit - and I come back and see Joe has released a load of new content! ::Keeps everyone busy I guess! ::Please do - I still haven't reached Misty Cliffs yet, so unable to make the updates myself. ::Cheers, Jasman 11:24, August 20, 2010 (UTC) lol! - I figured out the fish point values thingy, and got it to work : D plus I made both of them 2x as accurate... quite an achievement, I reckon! I've done all the updates I could think of, I am sure more still need doing - feel free to ask me to do stuff :) The new content though is great - we can play new levels, and add them at the same time :P Good luck with the levels - the pole leveling rate is great :D miker5825 13:33, August 20, 2010 (UTC) hi Hi, welcome to Fish Wrangler Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MizunoYukino page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Miker5825 (Talk) 16:49, September 11, 2010 reply to you just wanted to say thanks for the offer of helping me but I finally found why I was getting 5 and 6 "Whiffs" in a row. But I still haven't found out how I get a buddy to help me on "up grading quest" for a pole. 14:45, September 21, 2010 (UTC)eastexas 14:45, September 21, 2010 (UTC) World Peace Eel Fish Hi there i just added in the new one day only fish, not sure how to link a few of the pages together, would you be kind enough to finish it off? Yeah... In response to your post on my Talk Page: "Hi WeaselADAPT, Just letting you know,the change log archives are copied ad verbatim from the changelogs on FW, so that if something unexpected happens and they are lost (eg. when we got new forums). Good grammar is always good for articles, but the archives are just Joe's words, word for word. :) Thanks for you contributions to the wiki though! miker5825 00:58, September 29, 2010 (UTC)" The changelogs are also useful for people who are new to the game who want to look back to see the history of the game's evolution, and for those who have "overheard" discussions/complaints of things that have changed over time and want to see the developer's reasons for the changes. As such, "good grammar" is appropriate here as well. Further, since I am taking great care not to impact the context, intent or even the content of the messages themselves, I will carry on, until such time as an actual moderator, an admin, or Joe himself addresses the point with me directly. Thanks for trying, though! WeaselADAPT 21:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC) A more thoughtful approach... Hey Mike, I haven't copied the applicable banter from my Talk Page, but I'm sure you'll understand the context. I'd like to both apologize for and explain my previous comments and activity on the very fine FW Wiki. As you have now implied, I believe, that I've not interfered, really, in any way by tidying up the change logs (I realize that you didn't say it quite this way), and may in fact have made things slightly (very slightly) more easy to follow, I still don't understand why you called me out about the changes in the first place. Perhaps you had in mind that your comments would spur a more conversational response than I gave in return. Perhaps a little back and forth is all that was required. But the way that I read your comments, despite the nice words, was: "You can't change those; this is why; stop now!" I knew that I was not in the wrong, however, and I wrongly followed what I perceived to be your approach, exacerbating the unfortunate situation all the more. Rather than saying "Well, see, here's why; what do you think?" I, in essence, said, "Back off, I'm not an idiot; think about things before you open your mouth!" Indeed, I should have followed my own advice and discerned that a very short explanation would have sufficed, and would have left us right where we are now but without the bruised feelings and the lengthy explanations. I am sorry for responding so shortly. While I would appreciate all "hall monitors" (in any venue) giving a little more credit and consideration before jumping up and down about someone's mistake (I realize that your note was far from 'jumping up and down') and instead presuming a little competence, I was in the wrong for treating you the same way. Further, I gathered, wrongly, from your seemingly inexperienced approach that you were merely another concerned citizen taking it on himself to make sure nobody's doing anything wrong. I'm reminded of Cool Hand Luke when he says, "sure, the Bosses need all the help they can get!" (I paraphrase, poorly, no doubt). I respect what we have here, a portal of information, and I am a little too sensitive, perhaps, about my peers mistaking me for someone who might piss in the corner somewhere if not watched closely. Finally, adding content is not a strong point of mine. Others will do a much better job at that, and as Dirty Harry rightly tells us, "a man's gotta know his limitations"--I would add, "and act accordingly," but that would be out of context for the scene. No, my job is not to lay concrete or build skyscrapers or even outhouses, but to pick up litter and put it in the trash can (no offense intended toward any contributor I've edited). I am, however, a completist at heart (a purist, maybe?) about my minor role in the larger picture, and so, after I figured out how to navigate the place, I began contributing at the very first page (alphabetically) on the site, which just happened to be a change log. Like you, I have other obligations in life as well, so I've only had time to address a couple of pages so far. ...which is another reason that I'd prefer not to be spending all this time answering to someone about my valid contributions. I'm sorry for treating you disrepectfully, Mike, and I agree that I did. You're simply someone who cares, and that is a good thing! Thank you for acknowledging the validity of my contributions and for recognizing the care I've taken to uphold the integrity of the great wealth we have here. WeaselADAPT 22:21, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Sorry about the anon comment about the werewolf miny earlier, I didn't know I needed to be logged on and to be honest, I am just taking a guess about the Lunar Cycle and Night Fishing but it seems common sense for the reason for the fish being so rare. Daz Deckhand Vouchers I seem to have found a quirk with Deckhand vouchers. I've never had to wait very long, but now, I can go for an hour or hours without seeing a trip (or check). Talk message Re: Profile Badges, I forgot I had an account lying around. ;) Thanks for the reminder. -- CaptainDDL, - 21:21, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help with the fish pages!! I really do appreciate it because it drove me crazy =) DrewR 06:40, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Help Could you or one of your wiki gurus please look into the release point section of the monthly tourny page (http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Monthly_Tournament) it seems to have been deleted somehow and it is a great tool for users of the wiki to use. If you can tell me how to fix it I will do my best to help out. Nshoaf1 14:23, 1 FEB 2011 Hi Mike, Sorry a newbie on the wiki but thought whilst counting down my 15mins till I can FISH NOW, that I would edit the Crapole quests, as I am doing them at the moment! Two really quick but stupid questions...1. How do I get some of the text in blue colour? and 2. Looking at the old quests there is no line between the end of sentences, whereas now there is so the info I have put on does not look as pretty as the old quest pages. Is there any way to reduce the spacing and so enable it to look linear to the other ones? Ta much Alison Wiki Adoption Request Hello Mike, since none of the other Administrators and Bureaucrats on this Wiki are no longer active (and you have been active as of late), I was wondering if it would be okay if I adopted the Wiki myself. I hope to have proven myself as a worthy contributor and would love to advance the Wiki even further as Fish Wrangler is developed even more. Thanks for everything you have done and please let me know! Thanks, DrewR 18:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC) FW Resources Project 2014 FW Resources How do we use templates to build indiividual resources that need this attention? I'd like to be able to search any resource and come up with it in the search bar. Until then, how do we generate a "search option" for resources on the resource page, such as Chilli Sauce, etc? A lot has changed in 5 years in terms of resources out there. http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Template:TestResourceInfo 05:04, May 23, 2014 (UTC)